Kamera
by Yume Shin
Summary: Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin mengulang semua kisah yang kita abadikan dalam kamera ini.


**Kamera**

By: Yume Shin

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei

**Tsukishima Kei x Kageyama Tobio (University!AU)**

Happy Reading :)

.

Tsukishima Kei hanyalah mahasiswa desain grafis biasa. Sangat biasa bahkan. Hanyalah mahasiswa yang sebenarnya jarang mengikuti organisasi di kampusnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dosen menunjuknya untuk menjadi ketua panitia pameran. Berulang kali Kei menolak, namun dengan ancaman nilai tidak tuntas akhirnya Kei hanya bisa pasrah.

_Menjadi ketua panitia sangat melelahkan._

Beberapa voting dari teman satu kelasnya, hingga akhirnya tema yang dipilih untuk pameran adalah "Yang tercinta".

_Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana bisa aku memotret sedangkan aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta._

"Tsukki, apakah kamu sudah menentukan foto yang ingin dipamerkan?" Tanya Yamaguchi Tadashi. Teman satu kelasnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya memfoto angsa yang sedang bercinta," ucap Kei malas.

"BIG NO! Tsukki," sanggah Tadashi.

"Mengapa tidak? Bukankah kata orang itu romantis?" Tanya Kei.

"Kita tidak hidup ditahun 80an dimana simbol cinta itu sepasang angsa atau burung dara. Apa kamu ingin mengulang mata kuliah Kuroo-sensei lagi?" Sanggah Tadashi.

"Ahh~ baiklah akan aku pikirkan lagi. Terima kasih Yamaguchi," jawab Kei dengan berjalan menjauh dari Yamaguchi.

_Cinta ya?_

._.__.__._

Tidak terasa, Kei sudah berjalan epanjang hari mengelilingi sebagian kecil kota Miyagi demi mendapatkan inspirasi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan foto matahari terbenam. Dengan duduk di bangku taman, dikeluarkan kamera yang selalu dibawanya didalam tas ransel hitam miliknya.

Sore itu dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain voli di taman. Dan dengan salah seorang remaja berambut hitam yang Kei tebak usianya tidak jauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja.

**Buk!**

"Onii-san maaf bola ini mengenaimu," salah satu anak kecil berlari menghampiri Kei. Kei marah jelas. Bola itu mengenai kameranya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ai-kun apa yang terjadi?" Remaja berambut hitam menghampiri.

"A..aku tidak sengaja melempar bola kepada kakak ini dan membuat kameranya terjatuh," anak kecil itu mulai menangis.

"Ambillah bolamu, lanjutkan bermain dengan yang lain. Biarkan aku yang mengurus," kata remaja itu. Dengan wajah datarnya, remaja itu memandangi anak-anak yang melanjutkan permainan voli mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan kakak super hero?" Tanya Kei mengagetkan.

"Ha? Siapa yang kamu sebut super hero?" Bantah remaja tersebut.

"Anak itu melemparkan bola dan membuat kameraku terjatuh. Dan sekarang kamera itu rusak!" Jelas Kei dengan nada sarkas seperti biasanya.

"Tidakkah bisa untuk diperbaiki?" Tanya remaja tersebut.

"Bisa. Tapi membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan aku membutuhkan kamera saat ini untuk mengerjakan tugasku!" Jelas Kei.

"Err namamu siapa?" Tanya remaja itu.

"Tsukishima Kei," jawab Kei singkat.

"Baiklah Tsukishima...san, aku akan menggantinya," kata remaja itu berusaha untuk sopan.

"Nama?" Tanya Kei.

"Nama?" Remaja itu mengulang pertanyaan Kei.

"Iya namamu siapa? Apa aku harus memanggilmu Raja?" Tanya Kei dengan nada Sarkas.

"Kageyama Tobio. Dan jangan memanggilku Raja. Aku tidak suka," jelas Tobio.

"Baiklah Kageyama. Mana?" Tanya Kei lagi.

"Mana apanya?"

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memanggilmu Raja yang manja. Bahkan aku harus menjelaskan... huufftt... mana kameranya?" Kei menghela nafas. Kesabarannya diuji.

"Oh kamera. Aku tidak punya," ingin rasanya Kei membunuh sosok laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi dengan apa kamu akan bertanggung jawab Raja?" Tanya Kei dengan nada penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Aku mempunyai sejenis kamera. Aku tukar dengan itu," ucap Tobio dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Sejenis kamera? Maksudmu dengan kamera ponsel?"

"Bukan. Kamera yang langsung mencetak hasil fotonya," Tobio menjelaskan meski dengan kalimat yang rumit.

"Maksudmu kamera polaroid?"

"Kamera polaroid? Apa itu?" Tanya Tobio lagi.

"Yang bisa mencetak hasil fotonya langsung. Itu namanya polaroid. Dasar. Bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki benda itu sedangkan kamu tidak tahu namanya," Kei menghela nafas panjang. Tidak habis pikir dengan manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini," Tobio langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Tidak memperdulikan pendapat Kei.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kei mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

_Jangan-jangan dia kabur. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab._

Hampir saja Kei beranjak pergi, di sebelah utara terlihat sosok Tobio membawa tas berwarna hitam kecil.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini kameranya," Tobio memberi tas berisi kamera kepada Kei.

Dengan segera Kei membuka dan meneliti kamera polaroid milik Tobio.

"Kamu belum pernah memakainya?"

"Belum. Niatnya pengen memakainya tapi aku tidak bisa. Cih," Tobio mendecak sebal dan Kei hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sini aku ajarkan untuk memotretnya. Pertama tekan ini," Kei menjelaskan dengan rinci penggunaan kamera polaroid.

"Untuk hasilnya tunggu saja. Pasti akan langsung muncul," Kei memotret lapangan dengan anak-anak bermain voli sebagai contohnya.

"Giliranmu Raja," Kei tersenyum melihat reaksi Tobio melihat hasil dari kameranya. Manis.

"Oh! Jangan terlalu cepat. Hasilnya akan blur," Tobio terlalu cepat memencet tombolnya hingga dia lupa untuk fokusnya. Hasil fotonya hanya sebatas wajah setengah Kei yang terlihat blur. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Tobio.

"Makanya jangan bergerak. Tapi dari sini wajahmu terlihat lucu hahaha," Tobio tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Kei.

"Sudah sudah. Kita hanya mempunyai sisa 8 lagi. Jadi kita harus mencari objek yang tepat untuk tugasku," Tobio hanya mengangguk.

Dari sinilah kisah ini berawal... atau inilah kisah sebelum berakhir?

\--TBC--


End file.
